Tale Trapped in Time
by carlylovesulqueorra
Summary: This is my own version, in this Alice has actually already returned home. Please keep an open mind when reading it. I have also made some O.C's and I do own them, but I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. Alice has returned, but something has to replace the now gone Alice and Alice's granddaughter just happens to be the perfect fit.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kizure, don't forget to stop off at you grandma's, she says she had something to tell you!", my mother shouted, a bit to overly energetic. What can I say, it runs in the family. Everyone of us have extra energy to share. I winced, my mom was a little bit to excessive though.

"Yes, mam, I will stop off there first thing!" It was a bit unusual for her to ask for someone to come over there, usually she just sleeps in on the weekend and has us com over on week day afternoons. As it was Saturday, I thought it must really important, so I tried to hurry up. Also, it was the only day I was actually aloud to leave the boring classrooms and cafeterias and actually do what I want. So that just made me want to hurry up even more. Sure I could do it on Sunday, but I had to prepare for school tests and wouldn't have much time. After Grandma's, I planned to head to the movies to hang out with one of the few friends I have, Stacy. We were going to meet at my grandma's since she had something to tell both of us. From there we could head anywhere we want. I know, I know, how did Stacy have anything to do with our family affairs? Well, truth be told, our family has been Friends with each other since the dawn of time. So it came natural that Grandma had something she had to tell both of us. We did this often and usually I got there first, but when I opened the door, Stacy was already there.

I looked around the room, no grandma. "Hey, Stace, were is Grandma?"

"In the back room" She pointed toward the living room. Like me, Stacy was usually happy and cheerful, but today her face was blank of all emotion. Perhaps something had happened to her. "Oh and I can't come tonight, I have, uh..plans.." She avoided my gaze and opened the door. Just like that she was gone.

"Hey Grams I am here" I opened the big wooded door that separated the dining room to the living room. There I found my grandma, messing with some thin in her wooden box, again. She is always doing that, but she never let me even glimpse in it.

"Ah, Kizure, good, you are here. I have some very important news for you." She didn't look up at me and just kept staring at her box. As usual, she was setting on her old faded baby blue chair. The chair was different from any other that I had ever seen, but it was falling apart. I had searched everywhere for another to get her as a present. I looked for two years but still could not find it. Eventually, I gave up all hope in ever finding it.

I sat down on the pretty, newer white chair, which was positioned across from her. "Yes? What is it Grams?"

She inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. Her forehead creased as if she was thinking about something horrible. Something told me that I needed to prepare for the worst. I kept my face calm though, no jumping to conclusions.

"Kizure... You know that when I myself was a girl at your age, I had to leave home for a while , right?" I nodded, everyone knew about that. "It was a different place, nothing about it made any sense at all. It was indeed a place unlike any other. She sat down her box and rubbed her temples. "Well what I am trying to tell you, Kizure, is that I am sending you there." I smiled, that wasn't bad at all, I had always wanted to go there. "Although", she continued "with you it will be different. I am so sorry to tell you this, but you will be moving there, and you won't be coming back." The smile that had appeared on my face left, a sad, scared smile replacing it. I looked at her for about fifteen seconds, hoping she would crack a smile and tell me that she was just joking. But she didn't, my grandma never jokes. My mind finally registered this and thousand questions flooded through my head then and there. What had I done to this? I had always kept up my grades, I was nice to everyone I know. Did I anger her in some way? Or does she simply dislike me?"

She smiled a very sad, heartbreaking smile, as if reading my thoughts. "Kizure, honey, don't think for one second that me and your parents don't love you, because we do. We love you very much. We hate having to do this, if I could I would rake that boy's face off." I looked at her, still confused, that boy? What was she talking about? She didn't realize this and continued to talk and anger started to creep onto her face. "But he is much to stubborn. 'Everyone must obey the rules.' he said. 'She is our only hope' he said. So what!? I can't have you whisking off my granddaughter just because she is the missing part in your prophecy" Now I was really confused, what was she talking about? What prophecy? She sighed, " Oh well, he is correct at one thing. I _cannot_ disobey the rules." Standing up she hugged me. "The worst thing is that he wants you there now, and I fear if you do not go now, he will send someone else. Trust me... you do not want that to ever happen. She took the wooden box off of the table and handed to me. "Here is all you will need, everything else will be provided." I tried to speak but all I could out was 'my parents...' She shook her head "Do not worry about your parents, they know. In this box is a cellphone. With it you will be able to contact me and your parents. Hurry dear, your already late."

As if by magic, my voice suddenly appeared. "Wait. What!? What does that mean?! You want me to leave right now!?" She nodded. "Don't I have a say in this!? Grandma, please don't make me go, please!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face. And to make it worse when she saw this sight made my grandma cry and hug me tightly..

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. There is nothing..." She let go, her had faced away from me so she wouldn't have to see me and make it harder on herself. Her arm rose and pointed towards her backyard. "Head out to the forest, in it you should find a little house. You be told were to go from there." Before I could say anything, I could feel someone pushing me out and towards the forest.

"No! Grandma, no! Don't do this! Please! GRANDMA!" The pushing force stopped and I whisked around to slap the person and run back, but there was no one there and my grandma's house was nowhere to be seen. With all hope gone, I held the little box to my chest and began walking further into the a half an hours walk or so, I ran upon a cabin. It was cute, in a sort of little girl meets card tricks sort of way. It looked exactly like a house made of cards, but they didn't fall like the real ones. The lights were on, someone was there. Somehow I gathered up the strength to walk up. Taking a long breath, I knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

The seconds felt like hours as I waited for someone to open the door. I was starting to having an unnerving feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It was as if I was going to regret my choice. What type of people even lived in a card house in the middle of the forest? A deranged lunatic ,that's was probably who. My legs began to tremble as I thought of what fate awaited me in that house. Before I could turn around and run, someone opened the door.

Quickly, I looked up and found two red eyes peering back down at me. To red, playful, yet some what scary eyes. I let my eyes leave his and travel to the top of his head. There, on top of his head, two white rabbit ears twitched. Maybe I was correct about the deranged lunatic part... When I looked back down, there was a smile on his lips.

"You are Kizure, right?" I gulped, and nodded. He knew my name, that meant I was at the right place, right? He laughed, "Well you were much easier to catch than what I imagined! Come, my dear Alice, let us go to Wonderland!" Alice? That was my grandma's name, not mine. I attempted to tell him this, but he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me inside.

The inside was just as interesting as the outside. Everything was out of place and out of order. Just looking at it made me dizzy. The fact that I was now on the shoulder of a man with white rabbit ears didn't make things much better for me. The world began to twirl and spin around me and I felt like I was falling. It was such a realistic feeling though. Then I felt myself hitting something. Hard.

"Ugh... What was that?" I looked down, I had hit a floor."What the..." I wasn't even in the same place, how did that even happen? The sound of laughter came from above me and I looked up.

There, in all his glory, stood the white eared man. "You fell in a rabbit hole, my dear Alice. Isn't it a wonderful feeling? The draw of gravity as you fall, and the impact of when you finally hit the ground. I love it!" His mouth was in a wide smile.

I stared at the man with my mouth open. "How do you call that wonderful!? Falling down a rabbit hole? That's just not possible! And stop calling me Alice! My name is Harmony!" I glared at the man. I may be shy, but wasn't about to let some smiley kidnapper, who has rabbit ears on his head, think that he can just talk to me calmly after what he did.

His smile remained as he took a pocket watch out of his pocket."Ah, so little time, my dear Alice, I must hurry up!" He took something else out of his pocket,which looked liked a vial. "Here! Our new improved version, it will make sure you stay here forever! Oh, I can't waiy, hurry up and drink!" He offered the bottle to me, but I just smacked away his hand. There was no way I was drinking that, whatever it is. That just made him smile wider, " Well I guess I could just make you..."

My eyes widened and something told me that I better just drink it. I snatched it away from the man and drank it. When he saw this, his ears fell. "You are no fun..." The look soon disappeared and he stood me up. "Well, I'll be going, Alice, would you care to go with me?"

Automatically, I jerked my arm out of his hand. "I don't even know you, you psycho! I am not going anywhere with you!"

"Ah yes, how silly of me." He bowed to me in a gentlemanly way, even though gentlemen wouldn't kidnap people. "My name is Samuel White, grandson of Peter White. It Is nice to meet you, Harmony Liddell." I backed away from his, gaining some distance from him, so I could look at him in the eyes. He honestly thought that I would just give in and let him make me do whatever he wanted. By the way he has acted so far, I knew I would't like him.

"Fair enough, so what do you want me for? Do you have something to do with why my grandma sent me here?" Hope had gained in me, hope that he might be able to unravel my confused mind about what is going on.

"Yes it is, and you will have to see for yourself. That is all I can tell you now. I must be off now. See you soon, my dear Alice." Without another word, he left. He had answered one thing, her grandma had sent me for a reason, I just didn't know why. Now I had to find out that reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I had finally gathered up enough courage to go outside to find somewhere to sleep and perhaps get something to eat. When I did step outside, I peered around her, at my surrounding. There was nothing but forest, and it was dark. "Just great ." I grumbled. How had it managed to get this dark? It hadn't been that long in there, had it? I sighed, it was just like that place in the bedtime story my grandma told me when I was young... A smile appeared on my face, those were some of my most treasured memories, and I loved them the most. My mind traveled back to them while I walked. Only when my feet were killing me, did I stop. "Jeez, just how long does this forest go on?" I had been walking for a while, and I could barely keep my eyes open. Maybe I should just rest for a bit, and start again later... I spotted a nice tree and walked over to it. Sitting down, I pulled my jacket over me. Just for a little bit. I yawned and allowed my eyes to close, but before they did so, I noticed a person walking up to me. The ground suddenly disappeared and I was lifted in the air. The steady pace of the person willed me to go to sleep, I couldn't refuse.

When I woke up, I was in a unrecognizable room. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up. "Huh? When did I change my clothes?" Were did my normal clothes go? And why was I in a old fashioned sleeping gown? Someone must of changed me... There was a wardrobe standing in the room, I might be able to find some clothes there... Peering at the now opened wardrobe, I flinched all of these clothes were is a old Victorian style. Not my taste, at all. "Oh well, no way out of it"

_After about 30 minutes.._

"Phew, how many stair are there?" They went both ways, up and down. A few footsteps echoed coming closer. Was it the person who brought me here? I heard someone clearing their throats and turned. "Who..." I stared open eyed. A guy stood before me, adjusting his classes. He gave off a responsible feel. "Who are you..?"

He arched an eyebrow. "That is supposed to be a good introduction? If so, it is truly disappointing." I stared at him, astonished. What am I supposed to say? I couldn't think of anything, a blush appearing across my face. He sighed, "No matter, I shall give one. My name is Nathaniel. I work here, at the clock tower. You may stay here until your decision is made." With that, he walked off. I continued to stare blankly. What decision? What am I doing here? Where is here?!

I immediatly ran. Trying to follow him, I need answers! The stairs winded and winded, seeming to have no end. Tears sprang in my eyes as I sunk to the ground. "I want to go home. I miss them so much already. Mom! Dad! Grandma!" I continued to cry, not knowing what else to do.

"Honestly, to cry is a bit much." I looked up. The man was back. As if appearing out of thin air. I looked up at him, though teary eyes.

"Please... I just want to go home." He sighed and nelt down.

"I must appologize, but thats not possible." He picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. A familiar warmth seeged through my body. So this was the man who brought me here... We entered a room and he sat me down. "Wait here."


End file.
